


Take Her Away

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Angst, Community: fic_promptly, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Kidnapping, Post-Serenity, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon didn't mean it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Her Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Blue" and the fic_promptly prompt "Firefly, any, "I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away ... right now.""

Simon stared at the wall across from him. If he were to stretch out his legs, they would touch it, but he daren't waste the precious warmth that huddling provided him. The wall was grey-blue, some kind of plastic or other manufactured inorganic. He was fairly certain that he should know the word for it, but it escaped him at the moment.

A scream echoed through the room, and Simon winced. _It was an accident!_ he wanted to shout again. _I didn't really mean it!_ But he had already shouted himself hoarse, and then shouted himself silent when River started screaming. He didn't know if she could hear him anyway.

_"Some days, when she has an episode or the Captain is particularly vicious, I wish they would just come and take her away," he had confessed to Kaylee. "Does that make me a bad person?"_

He would never know what her answer was, though he had imagined it often enough, because at that moment _Serenity_ had been hailed.

Hailed, surrounded, and boarded before anyone could even begin to think of a plan to hide them. And the men with the blue gloves had taken River away. Carried her screaming into their ship and then prodded him along behind. He had no idea what had happened to the rest of the crew, though he fancied he had heard screams as he was doubletimmed into a cell.

River screamed again.

_I didn't mean it!_


End file.
